


Closer

by lnterplay (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, hisokuro is so surreal haha, kuroro is for weebs haha, well. contains schwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lnterplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Two people, one secret. Based off a request post.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> no revisions or beta. pardon errors.   
>  request for a friend from twitter.

The loud clicks of pointed heels against corroding stone ground echoes like gunshots under the domed infrastructure that bubbles up into the night sky. Windows located conveniently on four sides of the upper walls allow for the reflected moonlight to leak inside, felicitously draping over the dilapidated innards and painting the scene in a transient beauty. Marble blocks were strewn haphazardly across the outskirts of the building, albeit some stacked upon one another as if the rock were mere child’s play. Dull colours on the ceiling chipped away from terrestrial erosion, remnants of what was only some decade old theological painting, now depicting nothing coherent. Everything was crumbling and cracking at the seams.

Abandonment dripped from the atmosphere. It was deserted, save for the tall man that slowly inched his way towards a slumped figure, and, likewise, the enigma that so enraptured him.

Hisoka’s gaze settles over the only sight there was to truly appreciate, who in turn focused on a book perched open with one hand. A thought drifts through his mind as the magician approaches; how, in his earnest opinion, the head of a renowned group of thieves and murderers seems to belong here in this ramshackle, decrepit edifice.

Chrollo was alone. This alone was enough to make painted cheeks crinkle under thrilling anticipation and bloodlust. His upturned lips cause the corners of his eyes, golden and sticky as honey, to narrow further, an inherently murderous heart heating up. Hisoka’s blood boils and pools, and he drags a pointedly sharp nail around the curve of his sickly smile. An aura malign and unsated spills off his body and radiates unabashed; the illusionist inhales a puff of breath, and makes some attempt to ward off the growing arousal and his desire to fight.

He pulls out his cards. Joining in his footsteps came the soft ruffle of paper as he flicks them from one hand to another in a lithe show of skill, his nimble fingers never missing a beat. Eventually, with the quick jolt of a wrist, the deck turns to three cards, and after another, turns to one. It’s in a devilish impulse that Hisoka sends the card towards the other man, though knowing full well, nen or not, the Spider would respond without much of an expression, as Chrollo catches the card with alertness. He slides the Joker towards the spine of his book, before slowly closing his successfully bookmarked page, and decides to look at Hisoka for the first time that night.

It was no secret Hisoka did not truly belong as another limb to the spider, and seeing him came as no surprise. Nevertheless, Chrollo lets out a deep breath, letting the other’s yearning wash over his body, as Hisoka bends down to more easily meet Chrollo’s gaze with his own.

However closer Hisoka draws, no fear crosses his mind. Hisoka has a specific set of ambitions, and an auxiliary plan when his cravings are deterred. Chrollo knows this well.

Swiftly, expectedly, the distance between them slowly closes, Hisoka’s hand raising to linger across the jugular of the bandit, as light and tempting as the touch of a feather, and yet as threatening as a freshly sharpened knife. Chrollo can feel as his breath drip like tar across his cheeks, pooling in the rifts of his dry lips, as the magician’s smirk grows in intensity. It makes the pit of his stomach clench with as much disgust as there was suspense. The taller can sense the distrust that conflicts with the logic Chrollo feeds himself, and it sends a shiver down Hisoka’s spine; it encourages him to lean in further, resting a knee on one side of the man and letting his weight knock the book from the Spider’s hands to the floor.

In a split second Hisoka, whispers tight against Chrollo’s lips. A flurry of analgesic words flow forth like liquid morphine; it puts his mind at ease. The syllables are long and drawn out with the cool rush of relief.

_“No one has to know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr, but i figured i might as well use this account if i'm going to have it.  
>  time to pop a bottle of water and celebrate a first fic posted here. snorts  
>  i pay more attention to tumblr than i do this, so, if the story was alright you should reblog it mayhaps
> 
> [**Closer** | _lnterplay_ on Tumblr](http://lnterplay.tumblr.com/post/121336234960)   
> 


End file.
